


crown on the ground

by rosadiaz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/F, Girl Gang AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadiaz/pseuds/rosadiaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costia cleans herself in the tiny bathroom, and she lets the blood on her clothes dry. She holds her head high, and when Lexa tells her she can crash at her place, she almost hides the relief in her eyes. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crown on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> canon character deaths ahead. this is kinda just a drabble, and im not sure if i like how it turned out?? but yeah well, dont we all need more angsty costia/lexa in our lives?? i think we do

The first time Lexa sees Costia, she's bleeding. Lexa is 15, and she's not afraid anymore. She stopped being scared the first time she hit someone in the face, felt the crunch of their bones under her fist. She stopped missing her home a long time ago. Costia has broken her arm, at least two ribs and her face is filled with blood, but she fought off a man twice as big as her, and when Anya found her she knew she was worth keeping around. Anya can judge a person like that. She looks at them, and knows that they're not one of the weak ones. 

Costia cleans herself in the tiny bathroom, and she lets the blood on her clothes dry. She holds her head high, and when Lexa tells her she can crash at her place, she almost hides the relief in her eyes. Almost.

 

Costia fits right in. It didn't take Lexa long, either, but Costia takes easy to violence, it suits her.

"Some people," Anya says, one night, cleaning her knifes, boots kicked up on the table. "you look at them, and know they can hold their own in a fight. Some people, you look at them, and you know they'd slit someone's throat if I told them to. That's why Indra is my right hand." Anya is fucking terrifying. 

 

Tris's death is hard on them all. She was young, but incredibly strong. Anya doesn't cry, but she stays away for a week, leaving Indra to handle everything. No one mentions it, this is how things are, people die. It must have made a bigger impression on them than she thought, though, because when they go home that night, Costia pushes her up against the wall and kisses her until she can't breathe. She kisses back, and she can taste the desperation on her, the determination, but also, under it all - fear. Tris was so fucking tough, but she still died. 

"Gotta enjoy life while we can, right?" Costia mumbles and pushes Lexa onto the bed. 

"Y-yeah," Lexa says. Costia's hand is between her thighs, and she pushes back, god, she's wanted this for so long, knows Costia has too. 

 

"They call themselves the Ice Queens," Caris says. Her lip is busted, but she never backs down from a fight, and this time, she has a reward to show for it.

Echo scoffs, "sounds like a roller derby team, not a gang."

"Yeah well, so far they've done a lot more damage than a roller derby team. We really need to fight back."

 

The last time Lexa sees Costia, she's bleeding. She's tied to a chair, sitting in a puddle of blood. Lexa fought her way in, killed everyone in her way, blind with rage, but she was too late. She knows it as soon as she sees the blood, the way her body slumps lifelessly in the chair. The last thing Lexa hears before the ringing in her ears get's too loud, is the clatter of her knife on the concrete floor. She's vaguely aware of a hand on her shoulder, someone turning her away from the sight before her.

 

It takes six months, two weeks and five days before she get's over it. She's strong still, stronger than before, you could say.

 


End file.
